<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>extra gentle treatment by tenderfirstlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007245">extra gentle treatment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove'>tenderfirstlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>soft dom!balthus [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Handcuffs, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Reverse Bunny Suit, Sex Toys, Small Penis Crusade, Tender Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthus and Byleth indulge in their fantasies for the first time in a long while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>soft dom!balthus [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>extra gentle treatment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalthusGetsPegged/gifts">BalthusGetsPegged</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is this fine? Not too tight?"</p><p>He looked up to Balthus with an expectant gaze as he shook his head,"No. It's perfect. How many more times do you want to check? Look, it's just fine." He tugged at the fluffy handcuffs that kept his arms over his head and to the bed's headboard securely. His partner pursed his lips as he let his eyes wander down Byleth's slender form, a single finger tracing the skin as Byleth shivered. It has been some time since they had enough time to get out their old kink gear, and even longer since they used it for a longer session like the one they had planned today. </p><p>Balthus hummed as he looked at the slender legs, now his hand caressing the hairy thigh gently as he sat down on the bed,"Let me check just once more, okay? I need to be sure everything's okay before we start." He looked to the spreader bar holding Byleth's trembling legs open, a black fabric wrapped around Byleth's thighs.</p><p>"Mm.. Fine. Just once more..", his eyes trailed further.</p><p>Then he looked up to the plug sitting snugly in Byleth's hole, the only part visible from the chrome was the fluffy tail that matched with the headband he made his lover wear, along with the uniform that left little to the imagination. Byleth's chest and body was on display, he had a collar with a black bow around his neck, his arms covered with a see-through black fabric. He looked delightful, there was nothing more he liked to see than the man trembling below him in pleasure, and it looked like there was nothing more the man expected than pleasure by the state of his cock already dripping pre-cum onto his pubic mound with anticipation.</p><p>"I think I've checked enough."</p><p>He got off the bed, grabbing a familiar silk blindfold and coming back to the bed, leaning down to put a single kiss on Byleth's forehead,"Lift your head up", the man obeyed as Balthus tied the blindfold around his head before stepping away and humming, grabbing a remote off the bedside table,"What are our safewords?" Byleth shifted a little on the bed, trying to get more comfortable before settling down and licking his lips.</p><p>"It.. It's Red for stop, Amber for slow down and Green for good."</p><p>"That's right. Where are you now?"</p><p>"Green."</p><p>"Alright. Let's begin."</p><p> </p><p>✸</p><p> </p><p>"B-Balthus..! Please let me com-come, <em>Please </em>! It hurts!" </p><p>The man only looked on as he ran a smooth hand down Byleth's stomach, watching his back arch into the touch before he pulled away, much to the other's dismay,"I don't know.. Should I let you? Do you deserve it?" He grinned as he heard Byleth sniffle with a whimper, his blindfold already wet with tears as Balthus reached down between his legs as traced his stuffed rim with a single finger, his other hand clicking a remote to turn the butt plug on to vibrate which made Byleth shake relentlessly with a mewl.</p><p>"Do you think you've been good for me?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"I don't know! Please... I need to come!"</p><p>He shook his head, hand coming up to grasp the buttplug and pull it out before circling the rim and pushing it back in forcefully, watching as Byleth shuddered and groaned lowly, the handcuffs making a sound against the wooden header.</p><p>"I think you could do with some punishment. What do you think about that? Want me to get out the wax and burn you a little, like you deserve to be?"</p><p>Balthus laid a single kiss on one of Byleth's exposed nipples, licking it softly before tugging it with his teeth as his hand left the buttplug alone to instead play with Byleth's vibrating cockring that squeezed his base firmly, making him leave a pile of messy pre-come on his pubes which slid down his inner thighs and groin before soaking into the bed sheets below them.</p><p>"I... I.. Yes." </p><p>The man just smiled, kissing the chest in front of him once before pulling away to reach for the stick of skin-safe wax, lighting it with a lighter he prepared earlier on in the bedside drawer. He lit the stick of wax, waiting for it to melt before hooking a finger under Byleth's blindfold and pulling it off,"Colour?"</p><p>He was met with wet blue eyes.</p><p>"Am-Amber."</p><p>Balthus nodded as he dripped some drops of wax onto Byleth's chest before blowing out the wick of the wax stick and letting a few more fall onto his stomach, which earned him a drawn-out moan before he placed it on the bedside table. He leaned over Byleth's form and leaned down to kiss him gently,"Are you sure want to keep going?" He peppered his soaked face with soft kisses.</p><p>"...No. I think, I think I'd like to stop now. I just... I just want you."</p><p>Byleth looked to Balthus as they shared another short kiss before he felt his arms become unbound and the toys with vibrations turn off, which left him laying slack against the bed before he felt the spreader bar on his thighs being removed as well, Balthus' hand reached down to pull out the buttplug in Byleth and toss it aside on the mattress before he settled in-between those quaking pale, creamy legs. He took Byleth's legs and settled them over his shoulder as he laid a trail of kisses and bites on his inner thighs.</p><p>"Then you shall have me."</p><p>Balthus leaned in to Byleth's now loosened hole, his hand coming up to take off the cockring at the base of his lover's shaft before he pressed a kiss to the rim, thrusting his tongue in as his fingers played with the foreskin of Byleth's cock gently.</p><p>He could feel shaking hands tug at his hair and a thrust against his face as Byleth let out a needy and airy curse of his name as Balthus kept teasing him, his fingers now long gone to stroke up and down his small shaft which was now red and straining with pleasure, he felt the thighs at the side of his head start to clench up as he stuck a finger in beside his tongue and massaged Byleth's prostate restlessly until he felt his body stiffen and sag into the bedding.</p><p>Then he removed himself from Byleth and laid beside him for a moment, wiping the cum on his fingers onto the bed sheets without much care before he leaned in to kiss his partner tenderly, a hand stroking over Byleth's side calmly as he shared a sweet kiss. He pushed his tongue into Byleth's mouth, stroking the roof of his mouth before pushing his tongue against Byleth's in a soft motion before pulling away and laying a single kiss on the neck in front of him before he split apart and sauntered to the bathroom to run a warm bath.</p><p> </p><p>✸</p><p> </p><p>When the tub was almost full Balthus went back into their bedroom and scooped up Byleth into his arms with little effort. He could feel Byleth's nose brush up against his shoulder as he came to the end of his post-orgasm bliss, now just enjoying the texture of Balthus' skin on his before he was set down into the warm tub.</p><p>It wasn't long until Balthus himself joined him in the tub, tone chest pressing against Byleth's own back as he leaned to turn the taps off before leaning against the back of the tub. The blue-haired man followed after, happily taking refuge against his chest as they sat in the silence with nothing but the sound of the occasional water drop, or the sloshing of the water as they moved their legs.</p><p>Moments of peace like this were a nice refuge from their busy shared life.</p><p>Yet the calm was disrupted by a trail of fingers creeping up Byleth's chest and caressed his skin, rubbing shower gel over him and rubbing directly against his nipples stubbornly,"Balthus..?" The man's only response was a nose against the slope of Byleth's pale neck and a kiss to the back of it before he pinch Byleth's nipples in his soapy fingers and tugged on them, rolling them in-between his fingers before letting them go, kneading them with his thumbs as he softly bit into the flesh of the pale neck,"A..Ah?  Balthus!" Byleth was slowly hunching forward and away from the darker haired man, only to be pulled closer and feel his cock grinding up against his ass.</p><p>"Byleth.... Can I?"</p><p>With a nod from the other, he handled Byleth's body to face him, hips encased by slender and toned thighs littered in bite marks and now-appearing hickeys,"Balthus..?" He looked into his tender eyes before leaning in to kiss him shyly, grasping both their cocks together in one hand and slowly stroking them together as their tongues engaged messily,"B-Balthus.. Yes, that's good. F-Fuck!" He watched for Byleth's flustered reactions, taking note of how his eyes stuck to his grasp on their cocks, Balthus' larger length almost dwarfing Byleth's own small dick that was stimulated by the water filling and then being emptied by his hand, occasionally spilling past the tub's edges and onto the floor tiles with a sound they both blocked out as they came closer to a shared orgasm.</p><p>"Mm.. Darling, are you close? Are you?"</p><p>Byleth knocked his forehead against Balthus', their noses brushing occasionally before he buried his face into Balthus' toned neck, arms coming around to pull him closer as he grinded against his cock before he felt an intense pressure build in the pit of his stomach,"Balthus! I-I.. I think I'm coming! O-Oh!", He let out an airy groan that echoed in the small and steamy room, his cum splattering onto his chest and into Balthus' hand before the other man came with a squeeze of his fist and a deep bite onto his collarbone as they shook with pleasure.</p><p>"Ah.. Nnh."</p><p>Balthus watched as his lover curled into him, their chests meeting whilst he reclined back against the tub, using his fingers to circle Byleth's rim before pushing into him with ease from previous prepping and his recent orgasm. He gently brushed two fingers up against his prostate, enjoying how he shook against him as he started up again, this time rubbing a little more forcefully to hear Byleth's choked noises of pleasure and his babbling begs.</p><p>"Bal—thus...! G-Ghh! No..! It's too- too much! Oohh... There! Balthus! Please?" </p><p>He felt Byleth's cock swell once more against his thighs, he rocked up against his humps as he gave him tender kisses before he inserted a third and fourth finger, glancing up in between breaths to watch how Byleth grinded back onto his hand with sweet noises and the motion of his hips, all whilst his eyes squeezed shut fiercely with his eyebrows knitting up in frustration as he chased that feeling again— The feeling of release.</p><p>After a few more teasing kisses he opened Byleth's mouth with his thumb, pulling his jaw down before shoving his tongue down his throat and side his hand down to his throbbing length, his free fingers finding his perineum to massage whilst the expanse of his palms fondled and grasped at his balls, only a hilt of his hand able to give his cock the delicious friction he whined and begged for so openly, even if he did have a tongue in his mouth.</p><p>It only took a single squeeze to his balls for Byleth's to come, the rough yet pruny texture of Balthus' hands from the water, and the way his thick fingers grinded up against his passage and filled him just right, to his practised tongue making him choke on each noise he let out into Balthus' own mouth— He let out a sob as Balthus pulled away from his lips, his cock being milked by the fingers in his ass that teased at his prostate as his small cock squirted out the last of his spend and his body shuddered something fierce against the darker haired man's chest whilst he heaved in new breaths with a groan.</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>The older man only grinned, grabbing a cloth to wipe away the sweat and cum from each of their bodies and after that, he left a kiss on the crown of Byleth's hair in a sweet motion, cheek resting against the top of his head thereafter as his hands now only caressed his back gently.</p><p>"I'm glad you seemed to like that.. Maybe we can do something better next session?"</p><p>Byleth only let out a disgruntled noise, too tired to fully admonish him or protest against it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this took me a while but phew! it was.......... a god challenge to write balthus !  whoever designed this man is not straight. have you seen his abs? i'd die to lick them just once.</p><p>anyway thanks for reading ! &lt;:]c</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>